


11. Lovers

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [11]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Eternal Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Lovers. Nile wonders if an outside view of the safehouse would reveal Nicky and Joe acting like mirror images all day before they come together at night.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	11. Lovers

It's impossible to forget that Nicky and Joe are—what they are. ("Don't call them boyfriends," Andy advised her early on, "Joe hates that.") Even when they're doing their own things across the safehouse from one another, Nile swears she can sometimes see the impression of the Joe at Nicky's back and Nicky standing between Joe and the world. She could walk from Joe watching football in the main room to the kitchen for a glass of water, where Nicky is reading the newspaper, and the two men will be sitting exactly the same way, two beings in perfect balance.


End file.
